


Cheese Fries

by wheel_pen



Series: Daisy [44]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Naughtiness, grossness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief, gory battle scene. “It must be difficult for them to tell the nice vampires from the bad ones sometimes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheese Fries

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Daisy, my original character, moved to Mystic Falls about a year ago. There is something special about her.
> 
> 2\. This series begins with the first season of the TV show and completely diverges about halfway through the first season. Facts revealed later on the show might not make it into this series.
> 
> 3\. Underage warning: This series may contain human or human-like teenagers, in high school, in sexual situations.
> 
> 4\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate being able to play in this universe.

            Damon snarled with a certain vicious glee as he chomped into the neck of the young vampire, crushing bone and cartilage until it was relatively easy to finish ripping its head all the way off. And _that_ would kill anything, including a vampire.

            “Do you have to be so messy?” Stefan complained, neatly skewering another opponent.

            “No,” Damon freely admitted, taking a moment to wipe _some_ of the blood off his face. “I just enjoy it.” He paused a moment to survey the battlefield and his eyes narrowed in annoyance when he spotted Daisy sitting on the hood of Stefan’s SUV, apparently ignoring the chaos around her. “Are you going to _help_ , at all?” he asked pointedly.

            “I _am_ helping,” she claimed. “Subtly.” She lifted a cheese-drenched French fry off her plate and dropped it into her mouth. “These cheese fries are amazing. Behind you.”

            Damon whipped around and jabbed the assaulting vampire in the stomach, then tackled him with a roar. A moment later he looked up, blood dripping from his jaws, the corpse beneath him rapidly deteriorating. “Get out here and do something!” he growled at Daisy, his face a vampiric mask of protruding veins and reddened skin.

            She was not intimidated. “I think it’s really the sauce that makes these so amazing,” Daisy opined, to no one in particular. “It’s not just cheese, there’s something tangy in it as well.” She glanced up at Damon. “You’re paying more attention to _me_ than to _them_ ,” she chided. “Behind you.”

            Damon turned again but the vampire coming up behind him suddenly burst into flames, howling as its flailing limbs blackened to a crisp. He dodged out of the way of the frantic, doomed creature. “Was _that_ you?” he asked Daisy, prepared to be impressed.

            “That was _me_ ,” Bonnie declared, joining them from the side. “Though I’d prefer to be toasting _you_.”

            “We can toast when it’s over,” Damon promised, the fangs giving the words an even more sinister overtone than usual.

            “Check out Buffy over there,” Daisy suggested, nodding towards Elena. The brunette gave a roundhouse kick to a vampire’s chest, then staked it before it could recover. As its skin began to shrivel and turn green, it swiped at her with still-strong fingers and Elena dodged out of its grasp, a fraction of a second faster than she should have been able to.

            Damon glanced over at Daisy, who shrugged and ate another cheese fry. “Subtly, huh?” he repeated. He tussled with another vampire who pounced at him from the side, knocking him to the ground. “You could make this easier!” he called to Daisy.

            “Then it wouldn’t be any fun!” she shot back.

            “Bonnie! What’s going on inside?” Stefan asked urgently.

            “Nothing,” the witch scoffed. “People are just dancing like there’s _not_ a swarm of vampires outside the doors!”

            “I’m gonna guess that’s Daisy, too,” Damon suggested, brutally kicking his attacker in the head several times. The method lacked a certain finesse but was definitely effective. “Gee, thanks for funneling all the vampires directly towards _us_.”

            “Better us than the students at the dance!” Elena declared, stunning another one with a well-placed blow from a baseball bat. She let Stefan finish it off.

            “I wouldn’t begrudge them a _little_ snack,” Damon decided, “especially of _certain_ people.”

            “Where are the police?” Stefan asked Daisy.

            “Other side of town,” she reported nonchalantly. “Nothing to worry about.”

            “How many more of them are there?” Elena wanted to know, taking a break beside the SUV Daisy sat on. Another fiery vampire ran past them, screaming.

            “Here, have a cheese fry,” Daisy offered. “Only a couple more.”

            “Wow, these _are_ good,” Elena observed of the cheese fries. She climbed up on the hood of the vehicle with Daisy to share the snack, deciding that with only two opponents left, she could leave the field to the others. “I do feel kind of bad for them. These vampires, I mean. It might not be their fault that they were turned, after all. Damon, stop torturing her!”

            “Hey, we have an open invitation for them to join us, the _nice_ vampires,” Damon protested, gesturing with the arm he’d ripped from one shrieking opponent. He whacked her with it to shut her up. “Anyone who stays with the bad guys deserves to get staked.”

            “It must be difficult for them to tell the nice vampires from the bad ones sometimes,” Stefan sighed, joining Daisy and Elena at the SUV. “I’ve never seen the point of cheese fries,” he admitted to Elena.

            “They’re disgusting!” Damon called over.

            “They’re delicious!” Bonnie contradicted.

            “Last one,” Daisy murmured.

            “Oh, thanks,” Elena said, taking the last crispy, gooey cheese fry off the plate.

            Stefan was watching the final vampire emerge from the woods, however. “S—t,” he muttered under his breath, starting to join Damon and Bonnie before it. Daisy put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head, keeping him by the vehicle. Reluctantly he stayed.

            “What’s wrong?” Elena asked.

            “He’s older than the others,” Stefan tried to explain quietly, watching his brother and Bonnie face down the unassuming man. For one accustomed to vampires it was easy to see that his gait, his coordination was steadier than that of the awkward fresh vampires they’d been facing. This was someone who knew his own strengths better—and therefore was more dangerous.

            Damon and Bonnie circled him warily. “If you give up, I’ll kill you quickly,” Damon offered generously. He flashed crossed fingers behind his back.

            “Funny, I was about to say the same to you,” the man replied mildly. Suddenly he jumped towards Damon, then, reversing his momentum the way no human could, he reached back and snatched Bonnie in his arms, holding her by the throat. On the sidelines Elena gasped but was restrained by Stefan.

            “Wow, that was really stupid,” Damon judged, though who exactly he was talking to remained unclear.

            “Humans are so fragile,” the man observed, his tone all the creepier for its blandness.

            Bonnie and Damon made eye contact. “She’s not a human,” he corrected smugly.

            “I’m a _witch_ ,” she spat. The man suddenly howled and slapped his hands over his eyes, and Bonnie ducked and rolled out of his grasp, Damon pulling her neatly to her feet. There was a popping sound and fluid oozed out from beneath his hands as his eyeballs exploded.

            “Gross!” Damon declared with delight. Bonnie looked slightly shocked, as though she hadn’t expected her spell to work _quite_ so well.

            But exploded eyeballs alone wouldn’t kill a vampire, so Damon grabbed him and snapped his neck with a loud crunch. And because a broken neck alone wouldn’t kill a vampire, Damon went the extra mile and ripped his spine out. And _that_ would kill anything, including a vampire.

            “Gross!” declared Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan, _not_ with delight. Daisy just smirked and shook her head.

            “Vampire cheese fry,” Damon said deliberately, licking blood off a vertebrae.

            Elena clapped a hand over her mouth and turned away. “Okay, time to go home,” Stefan announced, putting his arm around her shoulders. “Bonnie, you want a ride?”

            “Yes, _please_ ,” she decided, jogging away from Damon, who was busily snapping the spinal column into little pieces, just in case.

            “I call shotgun!” he shouted.

            “No way are you riding in my car,” Stefan countered. “You’re covered in blood!” Damon made a show of slurping the blood obscenely from his lips with a cackle.

            “I’m not sure this is a good job for him,” Elena worried, climbing into the SUV as Daisy slid off the hood.

            “Well, we wouldn’t want him to join the _bad_ vampires,” Stefan pointed out dryly. “You want a ride, Daisy?”

            “No, thanks,” she replied politely. “I’ll bring Carrie home from the prom, though. The Sheriff will be here soon.”

            “Okay, we’ll see you there,” Stefan agreed, pulling away.

            Daisy walked lightly across the field of carnage. “Time to go,” she reminded Damon.

            He looked her over speculatively. “Killing people always makes me… _frisky_ ,” he mentioned suggestively.

            “How does being shot with a wooden bullet make you feel?” she inquired innocently.

            He frowned. “Not so frisky.”

            “Well, let’s go home and you can take a shower and spend the rest of the evening repeating the gory details to everyone,” Daisy offered, holding out her hand.

            He took it and whooshed them into the safety of the woods as sirens pealed in the distance. “Should we set fire to it all?” he wondered. “I mean, one of these days they’re gonna match a hair or fiber to one of us and that will be difficult to explain.”

            “I’ve sterilized the scene,” Daisy assured him as they strolled away through the woods, hand in hand.

            “ _How_?”

            “I watch _CSI_ ,” she shrugged. This didn’t really explain it, but it was all Damon would get. He zipped over and kissed her cheek, leaving it sticky with blood. “Ugh,” she huffed in exasperation, then scoffed, “Vampire cheese fry…”

            “Yeah, I thought that was pretty funny myself,” Damon said smugly.


End file.
